The Medical Director's staff provides nursing care within the Center for Cancer Research's (CCR's) clinical research and treatment programs where members are an integral component of support in the areas of patient care, protocol coordination, data management, and counseling/education. Staff conduct comprehensive patient management activities, including providing daily care for the in-patient unit;identifying and evaluating patient care problems;formulating care plans;and developing and implementing new nursing procedures. Members contribute to the planning, development, and implementation of CCR clinical protocols in conjunction with accepted standards of care. Staff are involved in data collection, analysis, and quality assurance in order to develop patient management plans. Members also provide counseling to clinical nursing staff and protocol participants.